ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
David Foster
David Foster is a member of Ghost Recon. He served as a grenadier in Captain Scott Mitchell's team through the Korean and Kazakhstan campaigns. He was eventually promoted to captain, and worked again with Captain Mitchell during the Mexican Revolution, having his team secure ammunition for stored M1 Abrams tanks while Mitchell's team secured the tank's pilots. History David Foster is the youngest of the Ghosts. Born and raised in a small town in Alaska, Foster comes from a family with a long tradition of military service and joined right out of high school. Excitable and heavily motivated, Foster has been an outdoorsman all his life. Some time after his mission in Kazakhstan, he was promoted to officer and eventually reached the rank of Captain, allowing him to form his own team. SSG David Foster.png|David inside Modern Heroes |undefined|link=undefined Missions with the Ghosts Korean Conflict (2007, 2011) During the Korean Conflicts of 2007 and 2011, Foster served his first missions with Captain Scott Mitchell and the Ghosts. Along with Derrick Parker, he was one of the team's two designated grenadiers. During the second conflict, he assisted in pulling out SAS troopers pinned down in a pagoda, stopped and secured a train carrying enemy nukes, and designated an enemy fuel depot for air strike. During the climax of the operation, a raid on a dam rigged to blow, Foster was part of Mitchell's strike team sent in to the dam to secure the final North Korean nuke and neutralize General Jung Chong-Sun. Kazakhstan Uprising (2012) Foster was with the Ghosts when they were sent to Kazakhstan to neutralize a Pakistani warlord and arms dealer named Asad Rahil. During the Ghost's operations, Foster again served as a grenadier, assisting in the team's push through a valley filled with entrenched 40mm guns in pillboxes. As the last gun was blown to pieces, Foster remarked "I hope... that's the last 40mm cannon... that I ever see." While Captain Mitchell moved on toward the capital city Astana, he had Foster, Brown, Ramirez, and several loyal Kazakhstani soldiers stay behind to guard the his back. As Mitchell pushed into the city to try and locate Rahil, the rebels counterattacked at the valley. Foster called in artillery bombardments on the attacking rebels, and he, Brown and Ramirez were able to hold back the rebels long enough to allow Cpt. Mitchell to get back to their position to reinforce them. Later on in the conflict, Foster was part of a team sent in to the arid badlands when a U.N. station came under attack. After securing the station and its workers, the team moved further into the canyon in an attempt to find Grigoriy Kozlov, the Ghost's Kazakhstani contact, who had moved into the canyon earlier on a tip that Rahil was there. Though Mitchell's team moved quickly and killed all rebels in the canyon, they were too late to rescue Kozlov and his team. Foster would serve on perimeter security during the Ghost's final mission in Kazakhstan, while Mitchell, Parker, Diaz, and Salvatore moved in to eliminate Rahil. Mexican Revolutionary Crisis (2013) When the Ghosts were called into Mexico City to oversee security during the NAJSA signing, Foster was again sent down with the rest of the Ghosts. Having reached the rank of Captain however, he was not assigned to Mitchell's team, and instead took command of his own team and presumably performed operations in another sector. When General Ontiveros launched his coup, Foster was ordered to gather ammunition and supplies for the M1 Abrams tanks that had been donated to the Mexican Army by the U.S. While Foster's team accomplished this, Mitchell's team secured the tanks and their pilots and brought them to Foster's location. While foster and his team prepared the tanks for combat in a nearby vehicle garage, Mitchell's team defended them from a rebel attack. After a few minutes, Foster's team finished loading the tanks and turned them over to Mitchell. With the three Abrams, Mitchell was then able to easily push through the rest of the area, and the tanks moved back to Angel Plaza to make a final assault on General Ontiveros and his son Carlos. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' References http://web.archive.org/web/20110707064047/http://ghostrecon.3dretreat.com/gr2specialists.htm Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts